The Itch
by fights
Summary: Prequel to the Jitters. The first time it happens, Clark wants to reach for Bruce, who in turn starts to unravel a mystery he doesn't want to solve. Absolute trash. Superman/Batman. SLASH


**Title:** The Jitters  
**Author/Artist:** Ol' Fighty (fights)  
**Fandom:** Batman: The Animated Series, Superman, Justice League  
**Rating:** PG for now  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman or Superman or either of their properties. Tackle on the Justice League on thar, fluff up so purt-ti-ful.  
**Warnings:** Dub-con!  
**Summary:** I wanted to write a prequel to The Jitters SUDDENLY, and wow! *cartwheels*Absolute trash. Pairing, Superman/Batman

OLD SCHOOL FORMATTING FOR THE WIN!

* * *

Prologue  
00

* * *

The first thing and the last thing that comes into his mind is Bruce. Then the thought curls into a mobius loop. Bruce. A long series of abstract thoughts of a person and it's not until Lois is running her hand over his forehead and the scattering of sounds, all of the rooms focus on him does he realize he's been sitting at his desk for an hour.

Clark slowly unclenches his fingers and finds that at least he had not shredded the table but that had come from years and years of practice.

"Clark, you really scared me there. I think you should go home, in fact, go home if it'll make you feel better. You've never taken a break in like, forever." Lois rolled her hand, attempting to subvert her concern and play it off in her own Lois way. "I know I run and ride you hard, but please say something Clark."

He wanted to open his mouth and say something, but all the self-control from being Superman deep inside him prevented him from inadvertently saying the only word he was thinking about. His lips bristled against each other, stammering around the "BR" sound. It took a bit longer and he found himself being handed a glass of water before he managed to fake a sip and nod that he was okay for now. He was feeling lethargic and cold, his skin was itchy when he usually felt no true sensations unless Clark was straining himself to be human or maximizing one of his own Kryptonian abilities.

"I'm fine, Lois." He tries to feel his fingers, but his skin feels cold. "I think I will go home sick. I hope Perry won't be too mad..."

"He won't be that mad, but he'll be disappointed." Clark smiled as Lois commandeered his lunch of donuts and coffee, legs crossed and but planted firmly on the table ledge. "And Clark, you really need to go see a doctor!"

Of course, the second he could shed his Clark Kent, the news reporter persona he took off for the Fortress and found the results to be... Inconclusive... Again.

Clark pressed his cold hand to his forehead and sighed, perhaps this was just a side-effect of being Earth-bound for so long or away from other Kryptonians. Perhaps, but perhaps was to frightening. His body was a smooth machine, faltering only to Kryptonite in the past. With the addition of the red sun radiation and magic, Clark was stumped.

Bruce.

Bruce could solve it.

Even the AI had suggested the same after spitting out the same result over and over again.

Bruce... Bruce, perhaps it was magic. Or perhaps it was his out of control hormones, Bruce had been one of his many secret crushes. He had many unattainable crushes over the years, even being in love with Lex Luthor in brevity of his youth and naive perception of the world, but never had it affected him in this way. Never had it crippled him in such a way that he couldn't function in everyday life although he had seen Jimmy Olson pinning and how the other members of the Justice League sought his shoulder for support after seeing an unrequited love find love in the arms of another.

If it was just Bruce-centric, and the growing concern in Clark's stomach told him that it was, then he knew that the solution and cure would be more adverse than the reaction. Bruce was dark and anti-social. Batman had even rejected Diana in a slow let down and Clark had learned from that example that Bruce would not even consider a relationship outside of one that would assist in his personal life mission.

Bruce would find out. He'd jump at the first slip if Clark didn't, his attention was slipping. His hand could easily crush an arm into a mash of flesh and bone shards.

But he needed to tell the Dark Knight.

Clark rose quietly and looked at the clock. Four hours. He had been gone for four hours, time was passing by and he hadn't even noticed. The was a sinking feeling inside him, he was losing control of himself... Becoming dangerous when he was one of the most invulnerable beings on the planet.

Why hadn't he noticed? He was loosing so much time and he couldn't even ask for help, he didn't even know how to translate the words to Bruce that wouldn't automatically mark Superman as a danger to be enclosed and destroyed.

Clark shivered ever so slightly, pulling his bright red cloak around his shoulders for comfort.


End file.
